


Laugh

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Judging by the sounds he was making, the boy must read really hilarious book.





	

Kurt looked up from his book. Here it was again, the cute laugh from other side of the shelves. 

It should irritate Kurt, but he really found that boy's laugh adorable. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see the other boy, he only heard him. Instead of focusing on his own book, Kurt wondered what that boy was reading. 

"Oh my, ahaha" the guy laughed again. 

'Okay, that's it. I need to know' Kurt thought to himself, as he stood up, collected his things, and peaked behind the shelf. 

The Laughing Boy, as Kurt called him in his head, was around his age. He sat with his back to Kurt, so he only saw the boy's head full of dark curls and a bit of his checkered shirt. Kurt also noticed he had headphones on. 

Kurt came up closer and patted him on shoulder. The boy jumped a bit, startled, and turned around. And dear Lord, he was even more handsome than Kurt imagined.

"Yes?" He asked, taking off his headphones. 

"Um, hi." 

Kurt waved a bit, awkwardly. "I heard you laughing and wanted to ask..."

"Oh God, was I too laud?" The boy cut in, blushing. "I am.so sorry if I interrupted you, I didn't mean to."

"No, hey, don't worry." Kurt smiled what he hoped was reassuring smile. "You weren't too loud. Well, maybe a bit, but you didn't interrupt me."

"Oh, okay. If you say so..." He let out a long exhale and smiled back at Kurt. 

"Yeah, really. I just wanted to ask what book you were reading. It truly must be something funny." Kurt said, eyeing the book in this boy's lap. 

"Oh, ahah, okay." He laughed, again, scratching the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. "I'll tell you, but promise you won't judge me."

"Pinky promise" Kurt declared seriously, with his right hand up. 

"I should be studying for my anatomy exam tomorrow, that's the book is, The Anatomy of Human Body, but..." He took a deep breath. "I was actually watching cat videos on YouTube."

"Oh man" Kurt started laughing himself, but stopped shortly after his new friend pouted. "I'm not judging you! Or laughing at you! You're just..."

"I am what?" He cocked his head and looked at Kurt with his big, hazel eyes.

"You're perfect" Kurt whispered, mesmerised. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt clapped a hand over them, embarrassed. 

"Oh, I don't know about that" the boy chuckled. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt" he took the boy's, Blaine's, hand and shook it. 

"Do you want to watch some of these videos with me" Blaine asked, already shifting in his chair, making room for Kurt. 

"I'd love to."

They spent the next hour, watching cats doing really weird things and laughing so hard, the librarian finally banned them from the library. It only made them laugh harder. 

 


End file.
